High School : Love On!
by glexiaresh
Summary: ( SERIES ) #O1 : Jaehyun yang baru sembuh dari gejala tifus, malah dibawakan bekal yang penuh dengan daging rendang oleh ibundanya. — A BUNCH OF TYPICAL HIGHSCHOOL LOVE STORIES feat. JAEYONG, boyslove, Indonesian!au, dldr.


CHAPTER O1.

# Tupperware #

Taeyong x Jaehyun

 **Warn:** alternative-universe, boyslove, highschool romance, **daily indonesian convo for language use**.

©2016, pewdiepoo.

dldr, okay? kay!

* * *

Jaehyun menopang dagu nya malas seraya memainkan sarasa hitam nya di tangan kirinya. Pandangannya terlihat tidak fokus akibat rasa bosan yang melanda dirinya sejak jam pelajaran ketiga dimulai sekitar empat puluh lima menit yang lalu, pelajaran matematika peminatan.

 _Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok._

Jaehyun menoleh untuk melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding belakang kelas.

 _Jam 9.30._

Itu artinya masih sekitar empat puluh menit lagi sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi. Jaehyun meletakkan dagunya diatas lengan tangan kirinya yang melintang diatas meja dan menghela nafasnya kecewa. _Kenapa lama banget sih, laper kan._

Pandangan Jaehyun berpendar ke penjuru kelas. Dan semua ekspresi teman-temannya tidak jauh berbeda satu sama lain. Ada yang menguap, ada yang menyalin catatan walaupun sepertinya tidak mengerti, ada yang diam-diam menonton film di laptopnya, bahkan tidak hanya satu atau dua murid yang benar-benar sudah sampai ke alam mimpi. Termasuk Ten, salah satu sahabatnya.

Jaehyun kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas lipatan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Berharap agar waktu istirahat segera datang kepadanya dan ia bisa menyantap bekal makanannya.

"Ya. Jadi seperti itu. Kita bahas trigonometri nya, sampai sini dulu."

Mendengar penuturan yang tiba-tiba seperti itu dari guru mereka yang terkenal sangat rajin masuk kelas ini, sontak saja muka-muka dengan ekspresi menahan jeritan bahagia dipasang oleh hampir seluruh anak yang sedari tadi hampir mati kebosanan.

"Udah pak, selesai? Bapak habis ini mau keluar kelas?"

 _Praise their class captain_ , _Im Changkyun_.

"Iya nih, saya lagi badmood banget. Yaudah saya pergi dulu ya, jangan lupa kerjain buku latihan soalnya dari evaluasi satu sampai evaluasi lima. Kerjakan di buku tugas. Kita ada pertemuan lagi hari apa?'

"Besok, Pak!" sahut beberapa anak.

"Oke, besok kita ulangan, ya!"

" _HAH_!? ULANGAN, PAK?! TRIGONO?"

"Iya."

Terdengar rengekkan dan jeritan tak terima diiringi helaan nafas berat dari seluruh penjuru kelas.

' _AHHHH TIDAAAAK!_ '

' _Yah_ , _Pak_! _Masih banyak banget masa materi yang belum dibahas_ , _pak_!'

' _Bapak_! _Astaga_ , _pak_! _Gak siap_ , _masa ulangan_ _besok_?!'

' _Paaak_ , _besok kita ulangan matematika wajib juga pak_!'

' _Bapak_ , _jangan besok dong_ , _pak_!'

' _Pak_ , _saya ulangan yang bab lalu aja belum remed_ , _pak_! _Masa udah harus siap-siap buat remed jilid dua_?!'

Pak Anto, yang memang sepertinya senang melihat penderitaan murid-muridnya, hanya menanggapi dengan tawanya yang berintonasi cukup bahagia di depan sana. "Ya suka-suka saya dong, kalian belajar aja dulu yang penting. Nanti kita lihat _sikon_ besok, kalau soalnya udah jadi, kita ulangan ya! Udah ya, saya pamit. Siang anak-anak!"

' _Rasanya gue mau ngomong kasar_.'

' _Dih apasih dia_ , _kenapa gitu banget_! _Kenapa tega sama kita_!'

' _Mati aja gue sin cos tiga puluh sama enam puluh aja kebalik-balik_. _Masa udah ulangan_!'

' _Gak rela_ , _asli_. _Sumpah enggak boong_.'

Jaehyun sebetulnya ingin menyuarakan ketidakrelaannya seperti yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman nya. Tapi ia terlalu lapar untuk membuang-buang tenaganya seperti itu. Jaehyun kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menyinggahi Ten yang duduk di serong kiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Enak ya tidur?" tanya Jaehyun, iri.

Ten yang masih setengah sadar hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Sumpah ya, gue tinggal tidur setengah jam doang, bangun-bangun kenyataan hidup gue langsung pahit gini." Protes Ten yang ternyata _mental breakdown_ akibat berita ulangan besok.

"Jae!" seru Yuta yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Winwin dengan muka sama kusutnya.

"Gue gak disapa, anjir?" sewot Ten pada Yuta. "Gak, siapa lo." Sahut Yuta, _the real savage of the gank_.

"Jae! Ajarin gue dong, gila gue gak ngerti apa-apa!" ujar Yuta menggebu-gebu yang diaminkan oleh Winwin. "Iya, Jae! _Please_ , gue juga mau dong!"

Jaehyun melirik kedua temannya, "Emang menurut kalian, gue ngerti?"

Ten yang duduk disamping Jaehyun langsung menoyor kepalanya, "Lo tuh bilangnya gak ngerti-gak ngerti, tapi giliran hasil ulangan dibagi nilai lo seratus sendiri!" sewot Ten pada Jaehyun. Sementara Jaehyun hanya mampu membalasnya dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Hehehe, iya iya. nanti gue ajarin, _okay_! Asal besok, jangan pas udah buntu ngerjainnya, lo bertiga nyontek ya. Gue gak mau ngajarin lagi besok-besoknya."

Anggukan sebagai persetujuan dilayangkan kepada Jaehyun secara serempak oleh tiga orang tersebut. Jaehyun kemudian teringat akan perutnya yang lapar.

"Eh makan sekarang, yuk! Laper banget gue." Ajak Jaehyun kepada tiga sahabatnya.

"Ayo!" sahut ketiganya.

Yuta dan Winwin langsung bangkit menuju meja mereka untuk mengambil bekal yang mereka bawa. Dan kemudian kembali ke meja Ten.

"Jae, bekal lo mana?" tanya Ten yang baru sadar jika Jae tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Dititip di pos satpam. Bareng sama punya Kakak gue, soalnya tadi pagi Bunda belum masak. Gue kebawah dulu ya, tungguin gue! Awas aja lo bertiga." Dengan begitu Jaehyun pun pergi keluar kelasnya menuju pos satpam.

Jaehyun, Ten, Yuta, dan Winwin adalah murid kelas sepuluh di SMA Negeri 1 Seoul yang enggan ke kantin karena menghindari lirikan-lirikan berbagai macam arti dari kakak kelas mereka dan sebenarnya lebih cenderung pada kemalasan mereka untuk bergerak. Hal ini dipicu oleh jauhnya jarak antara kelas mereka yang kalau boleh dikatakan letaknya cukup jauh dari kelas mereka. Pertama-tama harus menuruni tangga besar dengan dua puluh empat anak tangga yang menghubungkan koridor kelas sepuluh dan kelas sebelas, lalu harus menuruni tangga di koridor perempatan antara ruang kelas sebelas IPS dengan ruang kelas dua belas IPS, setelah itu melewati perpustakaan, kemudian menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lapangan _outdoor_ , dan barulah bisa sampai pada kantin sekolah yang terletak di sebelah utara lapangan _outdoor_ sekolah mereka. Belum lagi ditambah dengan harus melewati podium di sisi lapangan yang sering dihuni oleh kakak-kakak kelas untuk menonton _fun futsal_ antar angkatan di jam istirahat. _You know right how it feels_ , _guys_. Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Pokoknya perjuangan anak kelas sepuluh untuk ke kantin itu, berat sekali. Dan karena itulah Jaehyun selalu minta dibawakan bekal oleh Bunda nya setiap hari.

Jaehyun menekan tombol 'panggil' pada kontak sang Ibu, ingin memastika apakah makanan untuknya sudah diantar atau belum.

"Halo, Bunda?" sapa Jaehyun ketika panggilan itu terhubung.

" _Halo, sayang._ " Suara lembut sang Ibunda membuat senyum Jaehyun otomatis langsung terpatri di wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Bunda bekal aku sama Kakak udah dianter belum?"

" _Iya, udah dianter tadi sama pak supir. Makan yang banyak ya, itu sengaja bunda bawain nya agak banyakkan. Nanti sekalian bagi-bagi ya, ke Yuta, Ten, sama Winwin._ "

"Siap, Bunda! Makasih yap!"

 _Klik_.

Jaehyun langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia sudah sangat amat kelaparan. Setibanya ia di pos satpam, Jaehyun melongok kedalam pos dan tidak melihat siapapun di dalam sana.

"Ini Pak satpamnya kemana ya?" Jaehyun bertanya-tanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jaehyun mendapati dua kotak bekal yang terdapat dalam etalase penitipan barang. "Ini bukan, ya?" ragu Jaehyun. Takut-takut kalau salah ambil. Namun, berhubung Jaehyun harus mengantarkan bekal sang kakak ke kelasnya, akhirnya Jaehyun langsung mengambil kedua kotak bekal tersebut dengan penuh keyakinan. Dan Jaehyun berlalu menuju kelas sang kakak.

.

Disisi lain sekolah, kelas XII IPA 1 tengah sibuk berdiskusi mengenai tugas kewirausahaan yang baru saja diberikan oleh guru mereka beberapa menit yang lalu melalui pesan singkat, membuat desain produk makanan ringan. Sahut-sahutan terjadi di sepenjuru kelas, ada yang tengah berdebat tentang metode apa yang ingin dipakai untuk pembagian kelompok, ada yang berebut bahan dasar produk apa yang akan dibuat, ada juga yang tidak peduli dengan semuanya dan lebih memilih tidur.

" _Guys_! Pembagian kelompoknya ada di papan tulis ya! Sekarang kalian boleh gabung sama kelompok masing-masing buat diskusi." Taeil, selaku ketua kelas menjalankan mandat yang diberikan kepadanya dengan bijak.'

' _Anjrit kenapa sekelompok sama lo lagi lo lagi, sih?'_

' _Eh ulang dong kocokannya! Itu gue satu kelompok rumahnya di_ _ **ujung dunia**_ _semua enggak ada yang deket!'_

' _Eh kelompok gue ayo sini kumpul!'_

' _Kelompok gue bikin pake bahan dasar apa ya?'_

" _YES_! GUE SEKELOMPOK SAMA TAEYONG, ASIK TAEYONG YANG MASAK!" seru Krystal bahagia ketika mendapati namanya di kelompokkan bersama Taeyong, Taeil, dan Nayeon.

"Krys! Kerja kelompoknya, kita berkelompok sama Taeil, Taeyong yang kerja ya!" canda Nayeon yang duduk tak jauh dari Krystal.

Seperti itulah keseharian yang dijalani oleh murid-murid kelas dua belas yang terkesan sedikit _brutal_. Maklum, tekanan batin semakin hari semakin jadi dengan jadwal belajar yang mencekik

"Taeyong! Bangun gak lo!" hardik Taeil, sang ketua kelas kepada murid bernama Taeyong yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan menumpukan kepalanya diatas kedua lipatan tangan diatas mejanya.

" _Argh_ , berisik lo. Pergi sana gak usah ganggu gue." Taeyong menggedikkan bahunya untuk menghempaskan tangan Taeil yang bertengger di pundaknya.

Krystal yang gemas dengan kebiasaan Taeyong yang satu ini, memukuli punggung Taeyong. "Ye! Bangun gak lo! Ada tugas kelompok nih!"

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya malas dan menatap ketiga teman satu kelompoknya yang sudah duduk mengelilingi dirinya.

"Tugas apa?" tanya Taeyong datar.

"Masak nih, bikin produk makanan gitu. Kita mau bikin apa?" Nayeon meminta pendapat dari teman-temannya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita ke rumah lo aja, Tal. Nyokap lo kan jago tuh masaknya. Sekalian nanya-nanya referensi aja nanti." Usul Taeil dengan ide cemerlangnya.

"Hmm, bisa sih. Tapi Bunda gue nanti sore pergi keluar kota." Jelas Krystal.

Nayeon tampak berfikir sesaat, lalu berkata, "Gak apa-apa, kan ada adek lo. Adek lo jago masak, kan?"

Taeyong melirik Krystal dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Adek lo cowok? Yang dibilang manis itu sama anak-anak sekelas? Jago masak, Tal? Boleh dong gue gebet." Taeyong memanas-manasi Krystal yang kemampuan memasaknya memang biasa-biasa saja itu.

"GAK USAH RESE GITU LO!" pekik Krystal, murka. Terkadang, Taeyong bisa lebih menyebalkan daripada guru bahasa mereka.

Sadar bahwa kelompok mereka terlalu berisik, keempatnya pun langsung membungkam mulut mereka dan mulai berdiskusi tentang tugas kelompok kali ini. Belum sampai lima menit, sebuah suara menyeruak dalam keheningan kelas mereka.

"Permisi, kak. Ada Kak Krytsal gak?" Taeyong melirik kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari depan pintu mereka. Tetapi tidak dapat melihat si pemilik suara yang terhalangi oleh pintu kelas mereka.

Sehun, yang memang hendak untuk ke toilet dan sekarang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka menoleh malas untuk mencari sosok Krystal. "Krystal, dicariin sama adek lo." Kata Sehun pada Krystal dengan sinis.

"O-oh, iya! Makasih, Sehun!" Krystal pun bangkit dari tempat yang ia duduki di sebelah Taeyong. Dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas untuk menghampiri adiknya.

Nayeon, Taeil, dan Taeyong yang menyaksikan kejadian itu mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Itu Sehun beneran dendam sama Krystal gara-gara Jongin, ya?" tanya Taeil pada Taeyong dan Nayeon.

Nayeon memicingkan matanya ketika melihat Sehun yang langsung melongos pergi tanpa membalas ucapan terimakasih Krystal. "Iya deh, kayaknya. Ya, lagian si Jongin. PDKT sama siapa, jadian sama siapa."

"Lo berdua _gossip_ in orang mulu kerjaannya." Komentar Taeyong, heran.

"Kenapa? Lo mau di _gossip_ in juga? Masalahnya tuh ya sama siapa, gebetan aja lo gak punya." Tuding Taeil kejam.

"Sama adek nya Krystal boleh juga. Siapa namanya?" tanya Taeyong.

"Jaehyun." Jawab Taeil menanggapi.

"Yang mana sih anaknya? Gak pernah liat perasaan."

"Yang tinggi, manis, punya lesung pipi, lucu banget pokoknya kayak bayi." Ucap Nayeon menggebu-gebu dengan bayang-bayang wajah Jaehyun yang berkelebatan di otaknya seketika itu juga.

Taeyong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat sosok yang seperti di deskripsikan Nayeon. Dan tiba-tiba saja Taeyong berniat untuk mencari tahu tentang adik dari temannya itu. Belum sempat kembali bertanya, Taeil keburu menyelanya. "Tae, nyokap lo sms gue nih, katanya suruh bilangin ke Taeyong ya, bekalnya udah dianterin ke sekolah di titip di post satpam." ujar Taeil memberi tahu.

Taeyong yang masih enggan mengubah posisinya sejak ia dibangunkan tadi, menjawab Taeil dengan malas. "Buat lo aja. Gak selera gue."

Ia tahu Taeyong tengah dihukum oleh ibunya dengan memotong uang jajannya sejak hari Senin kemarin. "Gak boleh gitu lo! Ayo buruan, gue temenin ke pos satpam buat ambil. Tapi temenin gue ke kantin dulu ya, keburu abis semua makanan di kantin." Dengan begitu, Taeil menyeret Taeyong untuk bangun dari tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Nayeon yang berujung memikirkan kelanjutan rancangan produk dari tugas kelompok mereka.

"Omongan kena senjata makan tuan, nih. Mereka berkelompok, gue yang kerja." Gerutu Nayeon seraya kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk mencari referensi resep.

.

Setelah mengantarkan bekal untuk Krystal, Jaehyun langsung kembali ke kelasnya.

"Lama amat." Ujar Ten begitu melihat batang hidung Jaehyun.

"Ke kelas kakak gue dulu nganterin bekal nya." Jaehyun langsung duduk disamping Ten dan membuka bekal makan siangnya. Detik berikutnya, Jaehyun menatap kotak bekalnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit aneh. Dan ketiga temannya itu cukup peka untuk menyadari hal itu.

"Dibawain apa lo?" tanya Yuta penasaran, siap menyerbu kotak bekal Jaehyun. Karena biasanya bekal yang dibawakan untuk Jaehyun sangat kelas. Setidak keren-tidak kerennya bekal Jaehyun itu adalah _chicken katsu_ dan _shrimp roll_.

"Rendang." Jawab Jaehyun singkat tanpa minat.

Mata Yuta langsung berbinar, "Rendang? Mantap! Oper dong sini, Jae!"

"Eh, mau juga dong gue!" sambar Winwin penuh semangat. Terjadilah rebutan rendang antara tiga sejoli itu. Sementara Jaehyun hanya diam di tempatnya. Bukan, bukan karena dia marah atau bagaimana karena bekalnya diperebutkan oleh ketiga sahabatnya, tetapi ada yang ia tidak masuk akal disini.

"Nyokap lo yang masak nih? Gila! Enak banget, Jae!" Ten, sang penggila makanan pedas memuji dengan sepenuh hatinya setelah menyuapkan rendang tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

"Iya bener banget! Tapi ya, lo bukannya abis gejala _tifus_ ya? Kok nyokap lo bawain lo makanan pedes gini. Emang lo udah boleh makan yang pedes-pedes? Perasaan gue baru sembuh."

Jaehyun diam-diam membenarkan omongan Yuta. _Anjir, masa iya salah ambil kotak bekal sih gue? Gak, jangan sampe! Sumpah, gak lucu banget!_

"Hmm, kayaknya udah boleh kali." Berhubung Jaehyun sudah benar-benar sangat lapar, ia menampik segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan bodoh yang berkelebatan di benaknya dan segera menyantap makanan nya.

Keempat sahabat itu kembali tenggelam pada kenikmatan makan bersama, sembari sesekali saling bertukar lauk-pauk yang mereka bawa atau saling bertukar informasi tentang gossip-gossip terhangat di sekolah mereka. Kalau untuk masalah bergossip, Yuta dan Ten memang sangat lihai. Tidak mengenal siapapun yang menjadi subjek untuk bahan pergossipan mereka, tak terkecuali kakak dari sahabat mereka sendiri.

"Jae, kakak lo pacaran sama Kak Jongin, ya?" tanya Ten tiba-tiba pada Jaehyun yang sibuk mencabik-cabik daging rendang nya.

Jaehyun terlihat sedikit _shock_ menanggapi ucapan Ten, "Hah, iya apa?"

"Iya, liat aja _snapgram_ kakak lo. Lagi makan bekal terus ada kak Jongin nya juga! Padahal, setau gue Kak Jongin beda kelas deh sama kakak lo." Kata Yuta menambahkan. Tidak penting juga sih, tetapi kemampuan menghafal Yuta memang lebih _usefull_ untuk urusan-urusan seperti ini.

Jaehyun akhirnya merogoh saku celananya dan membuka akun Instagram miliknya untuk melihat unggahan snapgram terbaru sang kakak. Mata Jaehyun melotot sempurna ketika melihat kotak bekal sang kakak yang penuh dengan _fillet_ ikan tuna, sayur capcay yang dibanjiri oleh bakso, dan juga salad buah.

 _Masa iya, Bunda ngebedain menu makan aku sama Kak Krystal sampe segitunya? Jangan-jangan bekal kakak sebenernya buat aku? Atau mungkin yang lebih parah, ternyata bekal ini bukan— NO FUCKING WAY!_

Jaehyun buru-buru membuka chatroom nya dengan sang Ibunda dan mengetikkan pesan singkat disana.

' _Bunda, bunda bawain aku bekal pakai lauk apa?'_

 **Send**.

Jaehyun ketar-ketir menunggu balasan pesan dari Ibunya. Namun tak sampai semenit, ponselnya langsung bergetar, tanda masuknya balasan pesan singkatnya. Dengan secepat kilat Jaehyun langsung membukanya.

' _Pakai fillet ikan tuna, sayur baby kailan jagung manis, sama bakso bakar. Kamu belum makan, nak?'_

"DEMI APA!" pekik Jaehyun secara tiba-tiba. Rasanya, ia bisa pingsan detik itu juga.

"Apaan sih lo! Kesambet, ya!? Daritadi gak jelas banget! Sekarang pake teriak-teriak segala. Iya, gue tau suara lo bagus, tapi gak gitu juga, Jae!" lantas saja Ten langsung menyemprot Jaehyun atas tindakannya.

"Eh sumpah, sumpah! Anjir mati nih gue. Astaga astaga. Malu banget!" racau Jaehyun tak karuan dengan wajah panik.

Winwin menatap Jaehyun aneh, "Apaan sih, Jae? Apanya yang malu banget? Foto _derp_ lo di _share_ ke Instagram kelas?"

"BUKAN! LEBIH PARAH DARI SEKEDAR ITU!" tampik Jaehyuk yang hampir menangis saat ini.

"Ya terus, apa dong! Jangan bikin penasaran!" sambar Yuta tak sabaran.

"BEKAL GUE KETUKER SAMA ORANG NIH. _LIKE_ , _LITERARY_ KETUKER?! ASTAGA MALU BANGET SUMPAH. GIMANA DONG INI?!"

 _Hening._

 _Sedetik._

 _Dua detik._

 _Tiga detik._

 _Emp—_

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," kompak Ten, Yuta, Winwin secara bersamaan menertawai Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang malah ditertawai seperti itu oleh ketiga sahabatnya, semakin panik.

"Apaan sih, Jae. Konyol banget lo ah, masa bekal ketuker!" tanggap Yuta yang sama sekali tidak membantu meredakan kepanikan Jaehyun.

"Lo ngambilnya tadi sambil merem apa ngigo, sih?" tambah Winwin yang biasanya pendiam, bahkan sekarang ikut-ikutan mengolok-ngoloknya.

Jaehyun mengerlingkan bola matanya malas. _Sabar, Jae. Sabar, temen-temen lo ini emang payah semua._

"Eh serius, gimana dong. Panik nih gue, bantuin kali!" racau Jaehyun semakin tak keruan.

Ten yang sudah selesai dengan acara tertawanya langsung menanggapi racauan bayi besar mereka itu. "Yaudah, lo sekarang ke pos satpam lagi. Kalo emang bener ketuker, pasti disana ada yang lagi nyariin kotak bekal nya ini."

Jaehyun melirik bengis kearah Ten, "Terus kalo ketemu orangnya, gue harus bilang apa? Bilang 'maaf ya gue salah ambil bekal lo nih, terus udah gue makan bekalnya' gitu? Kan gak lucu!"

"Ya emang kenapa! Jelasin aja yang sejujurnya kayak gimana ke orangnya." Yuta mencoba meyakinkan Jaehyun.

"Terus kalo gak ketemu orangnya?" tanya Jaehyun tentang kemungkinan lainnya.

"Haduh, capek ya temenan sama orang yang kritis gini. Harus sedia _plan_ dari a sampe z."

"Tulis memo aja, selipin di tas bekal nya." Saran Winwin. Dan setelahnya Jaehyun langsung merobek kertas dari buku tulis Ten dan menuliskan bagaimana sampai kejadian konyol ini terjadi dan juga permintaan maaf nya.

Ten, Yuta, dan Winwin masih belum bisa menuntaskan rasa geli mereka atas kejadian konyol ini, kembali menertawakan Jaehyun yang tengah berusah payah menyusun kalimat untuk _surat cinta_ nya itu.

Setelah lima menit berlalu, Jaehyun menyudahi suratnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, waktu istirahat tinggal tersisa sepuluh menit lagi. Jaehyun buru-buru membereskan kotak bekal yang masih berantakan dan kemudian menyelipkan surat yang ia tulis kedalam tas bekal.

"Ayo temenin gue ke pos satpam!"

"Lo aja, Ta." Suruh Winwin.

"Dih, kok gue?! Chittapon aja tuh!" Yuta menunjuk Ten yang masih sibuk tertawa.

Ten langsung menolak mentah-mentah, "Gak. Apaan, kok jadi gue!?"

Jaehyun yang melihat adegan saling tunjuk itu, langsung mengeluarkan _final statement_ nya. "Yaudah gak usah ada yang nemenin." tandas Jaehyun dingin, seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Eh, eh, Jae! Tunggu! Gue temenin!" sahut Ten sebelum Jaehyun menghilang dibalik pintu dan berlari mengerjar Jaehyun.

Entah ini hanya perasaan saja atau bagaimana, tapi yang jelas, Yuta mempunyai _feeling_ yang kuat bahwa kejadian kotak bekal tertukar ini akan berbuntut panjang nanti nya.

.

Jaehyun menyeret Ten agar jalan lebih cepat menuju pos satpam. Demi apapun, Jaehyun tidak tenang karena sudah salah ambil bekal orang lain. Ia harus cepat-cepat sampai disana agar bisa segera meminta maaf.

"Pelan-pelan dong, Jae! Gue kan, bukan kambing! Jangan di tarik-tarik gini, dong." Protes Ten karena Jaehyun cengkraman Jaehyun di seragamnya dirasa semakin tidak manusiawi.

"Gak bisa, Ten! Gak enak banget nih jadi gue, sumpah." Timpal Jaehyun yang masih panik.

Sesampainya di pos satpam, Jaehyun buru-buru memeriksa etalase penitipan barang. Ia mendapati bahwa pada rak satu tingkat dibawah tempatnya mengambil bekal _miliknya_ dan kakaknya, ada sebuah Tupperware yang sama persis seperti yang tengah ia pegang saat ini. Jaehyun yang semakin pucat pasi, mengambil kotak bekal tersebut dan menumpuknya bersamaan dengan kotak bekal yang tengah ia pegang.

"Gue penasaran, kira-kira bekal lo ketuker sama bekal siapa ya? Lucu juga kalo ketuker nya sama punya kakak kelas." gumam Ten tiba-tiba, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Jaehyun yang mendengarnya langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Sempet-sempetnya lo bikin nyali gue makin ciut!"

" _Halo Mami? Mam, bawain bekalnya pake apasih? Tempat bekalnya warna apa? Hah? Warna hitam? Beneran? Oh, yaudah. Thank u, Mam. Love you."_

Jaehyun menoleh ketika sebuah suara yang berasal tak jauh dari sana terdengar olehnya. Ia memicingkan matanya tajam untuk melihat sosok orang yang ia duga adalah pemilik dari _bekal salah ambil_ ini.

 _Mampus gue, kakak kelas lagi. Kenapa sih Ten harus ngomong kayak gitu tadi? Jadi kenyataan gini, kan._ Batin Jaehyun meracau.

"Ten, itu kayaknya yang punya bekal ini deh." bisik Jaehyun pada Ten yang juga tengah mengamati dua orang siswa yang sepertinya adalah kakak kelas mereka. Ketika kedua siswa itu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju pos satpam. Ten langsung menarik tubuh Jaehyun untuk membelakangi kakak kelas mereka itu.

"Gila ya lo, Jae! Itu bekal nya punya Kak Taeyong!" Ten memberi tahu Jaehyun yang dibalas dengan membulatnya kedua bola mata Jaehyun. "Yaudah mampus deh gue." Pasrah Jaehyun.

" _Mmm_ , _permisi_?" suara berat Taeyong membuat Jaehyun dan Ten membalikkan badan mereka.

"I-iya, Kak."

"Kalian liat kotak bekal yang tadi ada di etalase ini gak?" tanya Taeyong datar, menatap langsung kedua bola mata Jaehyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ngg, maksud kakak ini?" Jaehyun mengangkat kotak bekal yang salah ambil tadi. Taeyong memberikan responnya dengan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Jaehyun langsung memerah karena malu. "Mm, jadi gini kak. Saya mau minta maaf dulu nih sebelumnya. Maaf banget, ini emang salah saya. Jadi tadi itu, saya mau ambil bekal saya dan kakak saya disini. Bekal saya sama kakak saya biasanya ditaruh berdekatan, jadi saya ambil dua-duanya. Tapi pas saya lagi makan, saya baru sadar kalau itu bukan bekal saya." Jelas Jaehyun panjang lebar dengan ekspresi yang membuat Taeyong hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam.

Taeyong sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya. _Demi tuhan, ini Jaehyun adeknya Krystal? Siapapun tolong ingetin gue buat minta nomor anak ini ke Krystal nanti._

Jaehyun kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya setelah melihat ekspresi kakak kelasnya yang _blank_ , "Ini kotak bekal kakak. Nah, ini buat ganti ruginya, kakak boleh makan bekal aku. Sekali lagi, maaf ya kak! Jangan marah, itu bener-bener gak sengaja." Jaehyun memohon diluar kesadarannya dengan sangat amat menggemaskan.

Taeyong yang mendapati bahwa tingkah Jaehyun barusan cute overload, menerima kedua kotak bekal yang disodorkan oleh Jaehyun kepadanya dengan seulas senyum tampan.

"Hmm gitu, _it's okay_. Gue gak marah, kok. Makasih ya!" tangan kiri Taeyong terangkat untuk mengacak pelan surai cokelat Jaehyun. Dan kemudian menarik Taeil untuk pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang membeku di tempatnya bersama Ten yang melongo disampingnya.

.

Taeyong berjalan disepanjang koridor kelas dua belas bersama Taeil disampingnya.

"Gila juga lo, Tae. Anak orang lo bikin mati kutu kayak gitu. Apa-apaan itu segala ngacak-ngacak rambutnya si Jae?! Gue aduin lo ke Krystal." Ancam Taeil main-main.

"Aduin aja, gak peduli." Taeyong mengambil surat yang terselip pada tas bekalnya. "Ada suratnya nih." Kata Taeyong memberi tahu Taeil.

Taeyong membaca surat kecil itu dengan seksama. Lengkungan indah bernama senyum pun terpatri di wajah tampan Taeyong yang selama dua tahun terakhir telah berhasil membuat puluhan siswi bertekuk lutut padanya.

Taeil yang berjalan disamping Taeyong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir, semudah itu Taeyong diluluhkan hatinya oleh Jaehyun, adik dari Krystal yang awalnya merupakan musuh bebuyutan Taeyong semasa sekolah menengah pertama.

"Dari mana lo berdua?" tegur Krystal saat Taeyong dan Taeil bergabung di mejanya untuk ikut menyantap bekal makanan mereka.

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya untuk melemparkan seringai kepada Krystal, "Tal, siap-siap ya." ujar Taeyong ambigu. Krystal memelototi Taeyong dengan pandangan bingung, "Siap-siap apaan?" tanyanya yang tidak mengerti atas ucapan Taeyong yang menyuruhnya untuk siap-siap.

"Siap-siap terima gue jadi adek ipar lo, ya." Taeyong menyodorkan secarik kertas yang digenggamnya kepada Krystal.

Dan setelahnya, Jongin yang duduk disamping gadis itu harus menepuk-nepuk punggungnya berkali-kali akibat tersedak oleh _fillet_ ikan tuna yang tengah dikunyah olehnya.

.

 _Hai?_

 _Buat siapapun yang punya bekal ini, aku minta maaf ya. Gak sengaja ketuker sama punyaku di pos satpam. Ini bekal kamu udah abis soalnya tadi aku sadar kalau bekalnya ketuker itu telat banget, maaf ya? Maaf banget pokoknya. Sebenernya udah sadar dari awal sih, udah ragu mau ambil, tapi akhirnya aku ambil juga! Maaf ya, maaf semaaf-maafnya!_

 _Gantinya, kamu boleh makan bekal aku. Nanti kalau kamu udah baca notes ini, hubungin aku ya di nomor 0812-xxxx-xxxx biar aku tau kamu udah makan atau belum. Kalau kamu mau kembaliin kotak bekal aku, aku ada dikelas X IPA 3. Atau mau dititip lagi di pos satpam juga gak apa-apa._

 _Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf ya!_

 ** _—_ _Jaehyun._**

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Hi, guys! Finally, I made a comeback after taking long hibernation under writer's block thingy._

 _Since this is my first story about Taeyong & Jaehyun, __**kindly to leave any review**_ _, please don't be a ghostie bbies._

 _I probably would appreciate any comment in the review tab to regain my moodbooster. Thankchu!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Pewdiepoo, November 2O16._


End file.
